elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dagur
|Base ID = }} Dagur is a Nord food vendor and the owner of The Frozen Hearth in Winterhold. Background Dagur is Haran's husband and Eirid's father. When the Frozen Hearth is first entered, the Dragonborn can hear him complaining about a smell to Nelacar. Unlike most of Skyrim's Nord population, he is quite welcoming towards mages and magic in general. Interactions Drowned Sorrows When he is asked about something to help with, he will tell the Dragonborn about Ranmir's lover, Isabelle Rolaine, who disappeared. Conversations Accidental aroma Nelacar "I'm sorry, could you describe the smell?" Dagur "Like some horrible monster was turned inside out, and then exploded. What did you do?" Nelacar "It was a minor miscalculation. I've already corrected it for future experiments." Dagur "This, this is why people have a problem with your college, Nelacar." Hunt the Elf Haran "I understand Eirid's been playing 'Hunt the Elf' again." Dagur "It's just children playing, Haran. I wouldn't fret over it." Haran "I'm not 'fretting.' I don't want Eirid playing those sorts of games!" Dagur "All right, all right. I'll speak to her." Complaints Dagur "I understand Korir's been complaining about our customers again." Haran "What of it? It's our inn, and they do him no harm." Dagur "I believe that he was suggesting that their presence causes him harm." Haran "Well, then he's welcome to eat and drink at home, isn't he?" Animosity and accommodations Dagur "Is everything well, Nelacar?" Nelacar "Oh yes, quite fine. My accommodations here continue to be just what I need." Dagur "And there haven't been any...problems?" Nelacar "Are you refering to your other customers? No, everything is quite alright. I expect a bit of animosity now and then." Dagur "I see. Well, let me know if things get out of hand." Silent explosions Nelacar "I say, you didn't hear any loud noises last night, did you? No, ah...explosion sounds?" Dagur "chuckle No, I certainly didn't. pause Is there a reason you're asking me?" Nelacar "No, certainly not. A small experiment may have gone awry, but clearly with no discernable consequences." Dagur "I...see. And is this something I'll need to worry about in the future?" Nelacar "Oh, I certainly hope not! That would be quite unfortunate for my research." Ranmir's problem Haran "How long are we going to let Ranmir drink himself into a stupor? When will enough be enough?" Dagur "As long as he keeps paying, I suppose. He keeps to himself and doesn't hurt anyone." Haran "Are you sure of that? I think Birna might disagree with you." Dagur "It's not my place to get involved in their family's business, remember? You're the one who told me to stay out of it." Mead restocking (Ranmir alive) Dagur "Are we running low on mead?" Haran "No. Even Ranmir can only drink so much." Dagur "Let's just keep an eye on the supply. Its such a chore to restock." Haran "I suppose that's a benefit to having so few customers." Quotes *''"If there's anything you need, just let me know."'' *''"Unlike some folks here in town, we have nothing against the College or the people that come and go."'' *''"Don't worry about Nelacar. He has a permanent room here at the Inn, but he keeps to himself and doesn't cause any trouble."'' *''"Let me know if you need anything. We're here to provide."'' Trivia *When Dagur is complaining to Nelacar, he describes the smell as that of a beast that has "been turned inside-out and exploded," possibly a reference to the movie Galaxy Quest. *If a piece of armor is dropped somewhere close to him; rarely, he may ask the Dragonborn if he can have it. *His name, Dagur, means "day" in Icelandic. Appearances * de:Dagur es:Dagur pl:Dagur ru:Дагур uk:Дагур Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers